I Dared You
by rentaholic00
Summary: Angel and Mimi were playing truth or dare... OneShot
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – No comment…just read…and yes, Angel counts as a man. And I like making fun of the duct taped couches. And Roger's inability to find the last note of Musetta's Waltz…

--

"I dared you to!! Come on, Meems, do it for Angel."

"No way. I am _not_ doing that."

Angel looked at Mimi curiously. "Why not?

Mimi stuttered. "That's…just a little awkward…dontcha think, Ang?"

Collins joined them in the room and asked what was going on. Angel explained the ordeal. When she was done, she began to pout while Collins roared with laughter. When he could finally calm down, he spoke.

"Do you even need any, Mimi?"

"No! That just makes it four thousand times more awkward!!" She turned to glare at Angel.

"What's awkward?" Mark said as he walked into the room, yawning.

Angel spoke first. "I dared Mimi 'cause we were playing truth or dare and now she won't go through with the dare." She went into a pout again.

"Mimi, that's not very fair, now is it? I think you should go through with it. What _is_ the dare, anyway?"

Mimi looked at the three men defiantly. "You'll see…I'm going right now."

"Oh boy…" Collins said in a stage whisper.

She walked to the door of the bedroom, opened it with a dramatic swing, and strutted over to the sea of duct tape.

Sitting down next to Roger, Mimi kissed his cheek lightly and asked what he was doing.

"Not much…still trying to figure out that stupid last note…what's up with you? I heard Angel whining when you two were talking…what did you say?"

"Oh…nothing of consequence. Um, Rog?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…I'm feeling really tired and I was wondering if you could um…"

Roger began to get nervous, thinking that something was wrong. "What is it sweetheart? What do you need?"

"I need…I need you to buy me some…uh…tampons." Mimi blushed the brightest shade of red known to Earth. Even brighter than Mark could have managed.

Roger busted up laughing. "Sure, Meems, I'll go buy you some…"

"Thank you baby."

When Mimi went back into the bedroom, she found Angel, Collins, and Mark rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Ang, you're hilarious. Just _hilarious."_

Angel, through giggles, said, "You know it, honey."

--

Dumb, yes I know…I was bored…and I wanted something funny. Tell me if it sucked or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – It just evolved into a two shot.**

--

As Roger wandered down the squeaky-clean white and blue tiles of the drugstore floor, he began to get nervous. He didn't know that he was buying his girlfriend tampons on a dare…

When he reached the 'woman's' aisle, he stopped. Roger had forgotten to ask Mimi what kind she wanted. He made the manly decision, to buy the first one he saw.

Roger glanced at the first shelf to his left. He saw five boxes, marked heavy, light, medium, teen, and nighttime. The large, callused hand reached for the pink box marked medium. The selection was made.

He walked up to the cash register. The girl who helped him was beautiful; blonde and tall. She looked like she was about to start flirting with him, but that was before she saw what he was holding. A pink box of tampons. A look of confusion covered her facial features. Roger uneasily handed the box to the girl and pulled a handful of money from his pocket.

Emma, the girl's name, according to her name tag, was still looking at the rocker questioningly. Roger wanted to be rude, but he restrained himself.

"My girlfriend is sick…"

"I see…Will this be all for you today?"

"Yes."

--

When he got back to the loft, Angel and Collins were still giggling. Mimi opened the door for Roger, with Mark close behind her.

"Didja have fun, Roggy boy?" Collins taunted.

"Yes, I had a _blast_, if you must know. Thomas."

Collins cringed at the usage of his real name.

Mimi grasped for the white bag that Roger was holding, but he suspended it above his head, out of her reach.

"Ah, ah, ah…you have to work for these, woman." He smiled down at her lovingly.

"Okay…tonight it is then," she said seductively.

At that, Mark, Collins, and Angel erupted into another fit of giggles.


End file.
